Absolutely Story of a Girl
by Jenny Koehlar
Summary: This is based on two years after the 2003 movie. Wendy just found out her parents were going to do something horrible and she's forgotten about Peter. She runs away and gets a pleasant surprise. R&R!
1. Misery Business

**Author's Corner:  
**Hey! It's Jenny here! I hope u like it! R&R! This is a Pendy FanFiction and it's from after the 2003 movie. It's from Wendy's point of view and she's fourteen now, two years after her adventure with Peter. Pretty soon the story will unravel itself, because it might not be making much sense right now. Just keep reading!!

**Song for the Chapter: Misery Business by Paramore  
Song for the Story: Absolutely (Story of a Girl) by Nine Days**

* * *

I slammed the door and burst into tears, diving onto my queen bed and burying my head into a soft white pillow

I slammed the door and burst into tears, diving onto my queen bed and burying my head into a soft white pillow. I could hear my parents screaming at each other from downstairs. I reached over to the bedside table and pulled my iPod out of the iHome and plugged the headphones in. I searched through all of my songs until I found the perfect one. Misery Business, by Paramore. It was an American song, but I was fond of Americans. Not even fifty seconds into the song my two brothers barged in, trying to look important. They always did this when they needed something from me.

"Hi Wendy." Michael said. I couldn't hear him through my headphones. John reached over and tapped on my head. I paused the iPod.

"What do you want this time?" I asked, exasperated.

"Tell us the story about Peter, will you? We don't remember our time with him as well as you do." Michael said, sitting on my bed. I took my headphones off.

"Peter?" I was confused. Who in the devil was _Peter?_

"Peter _Pan!_ What other 'Peters' do we know?" John said.

Peter Pan… That name was so familiar… I felt a nostalgic feeling in the pit of my stomach. But it was weird, because I didn't know who or what I was missing. Who was Peter Pan? It was an odd name. Maybe it was a new American pop star, like Hannah Montana.

"Wendy?" Michael said. But it sounded like more of a question.

"Who is Peter Pan?" I asked. The jaws of _both_ of my little brothers dropped to the floor.

"Haha. It's not quite April Fools' Day Wendy." John said with a chuckle. He obviously thought the whole situation was funny. Michael laughed along.

"Yes Wendy, we know you remember." Said Michael. I groaned. It made me angrier than I already was that my brothers were sharing a private joke, as if they were taunting me.

"If your name is John or Michael you have three seconds to get out of my room before I blast your bottoms off to Neverland!" I yelled. The boys' faces lit up.

"I knew you remembered Wendy!" Michael said, throwing his arms around me. John grinned. What were they talking about? Neverland was a name I had just made up to threaten them. Or was it… Why had I felt like I had heard that name before? Why did I feel so empty, as if I was missing out on something extraordinary?

"Just leave." I said, exasperated. John opened his mouth to protest, but I quickly put my iPod into the iHome and blasted some Cheetah Girls song. I don't think I've ever seen two little boys run faster.

If you're wondering why I was mad, I'll tell you why. And it seems crazy, but it's 100 true. You see, I'm not sure why, but ever since I was twelve years old, I've been failing school. I used to be a star student. Teachers loved me! But then something happened, and my brothers and I disappeared for a whole entire summer! They tell me that I need to keep it a secret, but I honestly don't remember what happened. I was only a child then. Now, I'm an adult. So anyways, I was failing school ever since I came back from that disappearence. I'm not sure why, but I got in trouble all the time and I just wasn't focused. I used to have dreams about beautiful mermaids and an annoying and stubborn fairy. And there was always a boy. In these dreams, I never knew his name. But he was a regular in my head at nights. We would be on a magical island and we were always doing something adventurous. In these dreams, I was always in love with him. But now, I just get nightmares. I miss this boy. I get nightmares about crocodiles that tick, and pirates who always want me and these poor, innocent little boys who are always dressed like animals. My Aunt Millicent recently came to visit with my parents. She's a strict aunt. She found out about my poor grades, and she threw a fit. I happened to overhear her and my parents talking. They were talking about adoption. For me. They wanted to disown me. Although my mother wouldn't hear for it, it still upset me that my aunt would even bring up such a thing, and that my father would actually consider it. I hated them all!

"Wendy?" My mother's golden-honey voice dances through the door cracks and reaches my ears. I love my mum's voice. But right now, I just want her to go crawl under a rock.

"What do _you_ want?" I grumbled.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling, you unlock this door this instance!" That isn't my mother's voice. That cold, granite, dreary voice belongs to my horrid Aunt Millicent.

"Bite me." I reply. Aunt Millicent banged her fist against the wood.

"Wendy! You little brat! I told you that you should put her up for adoption Elizabeth!" Aunt Millicent growled, probably hoping that I would overhear. I just turned up the volume of "Misery Business". I would much rather be abducted by martians for the rest of my life than see Aunt Millicent's cruel face. Honestly.

That's when the lightbulb turned on inside of my head. Literally, it was a brilliant plan. I would run away! It was perfect. I turned up my iPod louder so that my mum and Aunt Millicent couldn't hear me scurry around my room packing a backpack for myself. I glanced at the "EMERGENCIES ONLY!!" credit card on my dresser. This was an emergency. I was going to live on my own, isn't that an emergency enough? Of course it was! I grabbed it and stuck it in my pocket.

"Wendy! This isn't funny anymore!" Mum yelled, pounding on the door. I could tell she was exhausted. God, let her be exhausted! I don't care!

I wrote a quick note to my mum and dad.

_ Mum and Dad (and maybe even you Aunt Millicent),__  
__I'm running away. I might as well save you the trouble of disowning me. I've heard about orphanages. They aren't very fun. I've packed everything I need, including the credit card. Running away is emergency enough. And let Father through a fit, I don't care. I'm off on my own now.  
Don't forget to do my chores. Nana needs washing with extra shampoo, and bath her every other day instead of once every week. And John and Michael love to listen to stories. Please don't forget to tell stories to them. Their favourite is the story of how a magical boy had an epic fight against his mortal enemy Captain Hook. I can never remember how it goes, so they will probably have to do most of the telling. They also like Jack and the Beanstalk and we always save Snow White for Sunday nights. They might talk about what we did in that summer that we disappeared. It's a very entertaining story, and it changes every time, but it's untrue.  
Don't come looking for me. I don't want you to. I would end this note with an "I love you", but I don't. You hurt me. I was your only daughter. Don't call the police. Just forget about me. I'll be fine.  
Wendy Moira Angela Darling (No longer your daughter)_

I smiled sadly and placed the letter gently on my pillow. Then, taking my backpack, I opened the huge window next to my bed. There was a tree that I could used to climb down. I dropped my backpack and inched onto a big branch. I didn't remember it ever being hard to climb... I guess it just came with being older. As I got to the bottom of the tree, I grabbed my backpack and ran as far away as I could. I got tired pretty soon. It was dark outside. I could barely see my house, but I ran into a dark alley just in case my parents were looking for me. I walked through the dark alley, passing tons of crazy people who all stared at me and laughed. This made me run faster.

I reached a park. It seemed like the perfect place to stay the night. I found a nice bench under a big apple tree and sat down. I unzipped my backpack and pulled out a picture. It had been taken the day before the first day of school. In it, my family and I were standing on the porch outside of my house. I had my arms reached out around John and Michael, who were to my left and right. Behind me, my mother had her arms on my shoulders. She looked so beautiful. I remember wanting to grow up just like her. My father was looking at her in awe. Like she was a beautiful creature he couldn't understand. I felt that way about her too. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

"Don't cry Wendy." A soothing voice said from the apple tree.


	2. HeroHeroine

Hope you like it! R&R!!

**Song of the Chapter: Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girl  
Song of the Story: Absolutely (Story of a Girl) by Nine Days**

* * *

I looked up in horror. Who could possibly know my name? And yet the childish, but caring voice coming from the tree was so familiar...

I saw the body of the boy. He had tan skin, the kind of tan that Americans fake by spraying on greasy oil. He was covered in leaves, forming a kind of full-body suit with short sleeves and shorts. On his hip a leather pouch peacefully laid, carrying a knife. On his feet were little green "elf shoes", the kind that curl at the toe and have a bell on them. Only, there weren't bells on them. On the left shoe, there was a tiny silver thimble tied onto it with a piece of rope. I gasped. A thimble! Why did that seem so familiar? I clutched the picture to my chest in fear, staring at the boy as he tried to get his head out of the branches.

"No Tink, to your _other_ left!" The boy yelled. Up in the tree, there was a sound of bels shaking violently.

"Tinkerbell! Why don't you cooperate like the other fairies?" The boy yelled in frustration. FAIRIES?! I suddenly knew EXACTLY what this was about. He was a con artist! An American con artist!

"I'm warning you! I have a sword and I'm not afraid to use it!" I yelled, hoping he would crawl back up his tree and leave me alone. I heard the boy snort.

"You, carrying a sword? Come on Wendy, I know you better. Besides, you have no reason to be afraid of little ol' _me_!_" _The boy said with a chuckle. I heard the screeching (if that is possible) of the sugary-sweet bells again and the happy cry of a boy.

"Jeez Tink, you need to use your brain a little more!" The boy said from the ground where he landed, rubbing his bum and standing up. A vibrant ball of golden sparkles and light flew past me, and the angry bells rang again.

"What is that thing?" I asked, staring at the light.

"That _thing_ happens to be my fairy, and she says you're just as bratty and obnoxious as you used to be." The boy said pleasantly. I felt my cheeks getting hot. I stared at the boy right in the eyes, the fire burning inside of me. I was already mad, but he was just pushing me over the line!

"Get away from me! You con artist! I don't have any money with me! I don't know who you are or what your pro-" But I stopped. He was grinning at me, obviously thinking the whole situation was funny. I hadn't looked at his face before. But I knew it. Half of me wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him never to leave my side again; but the more sensile half of me wanted to slug him. It was his eyes. The brilliant emeralds, gleaming in mischeif. I had always loved those eyes. This was the boy that visited my dreams. This was the boy that my brothers had been talking about in my room. This was the boy who had taken me away that night in the summer. This was the boy I had fallen in love with.

"Peter Pan." I said quietly. He grinned and jumped in the air, gliding towards me. The tip of his nose barely touched mine, and those mischeivious eyes were laughing at me. His teeth were whiter than I had remembered!

"It's about time Wendy!" He said. I blushed and smiled at him.

"I thought you had forgotten." I whispered. His smile disappeared.

"No Wendy, _you_ forgot. You forgot about me! You forgot about Neverland! You forgot about having fun! You forgot about being a kid! Wendy... you grew up." He choked the last part. For the second time ever, (the first being when Captain Hook had nearly killed him and I gave him my precious "thimble") I saw pain on Peter's face. I was speachless.

"I.. I don't know wha- what to say..." I mumbled. Peter smiled sadly.

"I visited you. I tried to make you remember. But you never told stories anymore. And in your dreams, you could never quite remember who I was!" He said, sounding fairly exhausted.

"Well, what do you expect me to say?! I'm not a child Peter! I'm not a freakin' twelve year old! I'm an adult Peter, and I'm too old for your silly, childish, make-believe games! I'm fourteen years old! I need to grow up! Look at you! I hate to be the one to tell you this Peter, but _you_ need to grow up!" I yelled, now on my feet and facing him. The rage had been burning through me. It just all came out.

"Adult?! Too old?! Silly?! Childish?! MAKE-BELIEVE?! Wendy, what happened to you?" Peter asked. His eyes weren't shimmering anymore.

"It's nothing!" I said sharply, turning away from him. I felt his breath on my back and his head on my shoulder.

"You can tell me. You know you can." He said gently. I turned my head slightly to look at him. His face was so perfect, it made it hard for me to be mad at me.

"My parents. They were going to disown me." I said softly. I felt tears trickling down my cheek again. Peter brushed them away. But they kept coming, and soon I was fully crying. He opened his arms and welcomed me in. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into onto his shoulder.

"You're as dramatic as you used to be Wendy Darling." He said. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out. He grinned and stuck his out in return. Oh goodness, I hated myself for the feelings I felt for him.

"Shut up!" I said with a giggle.

"You haven't changed either." I said softly, hugging him. He hugged back. When he pulled away, he looked solemn.

"Actually, I'm growing up." He whispered. I gasped. It couldn't be!

"What?! How?" I asked. He looked puzzled.

"I don't know. But ever since you left, I started growing older." He told me.

"Whoa. That kinda sucks... How has Neverland been? How are my Lost Boys?" I asked. He looked away.

"Well, they left Neverland. They wanted to grow up into... _men._ So, I recruited new ones! They're much better at fighting than the old Lost Boys. And actually... there's even a Lost Girl. Her name's Rita." Peter said. I gapsed. New Lost Boys?! That was wrong!

"I have to approve of these new Lost Boys." I said. Peter grinned, his emerald eyes shimmering like they should. That was my way of telling him I wanted to visit Neverland again, and he knew it too.

"Then what are we waiting for? Miss Darling, would you like to accompany me in my flight to Neverland?" He asked in a fake-gentleman voice, offering his hand. I giggled and took it.

"Why yes Mister Pan, that would be quite lovely." I said with a curtsey. We both started cracking up.

"Tink! Get over here!" Peter called, cupping his hands around his mouth. A ball of glittering light flew over, fluttering furiously. Tinkerbell hated me, and we both knew this very, very well. Oh well, that little fairy would have to suck it up.

"Give Wendy some love! You know you're happy to see her again!" Peter commanded. The fairy folded her arms and scowled, furiously talking angrily, which sounded like the chiming of bells. She gave up and let Peter grab her, while he shook her over my head. Gold glitter fell all over me, and I started shimmering. Peter grinned.

"Now, remember the happy thought." He instructed. That was easy. Peter Pan! Seeing Neverland again! I started flying in the air. I grinned and spun around.

"I'M FREEEEE!!" I shouted, flying around. Peter flew up with me.

"C'mon Wendy! To Neverland!!" Peter said, pointing towards the starry sky. We flew up.

As we were flying, I couldn't help but thinking about how happy I was. I hadn't been that happy in ages! I wanted to kiss Peter, and I was pretty close to doing so. There was something about him that made me feel so special. I couldn't quite but a finger on it, so to speak. I caught myself staring at him, and I couldn't stop grinning. At one point, he looked at me and grinned back.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked. I blushed and looked away.

"Nothing. You. Everything." I said. He laughed.

"Grab onto my ankles! It's that time again!" He commanded. I did as I was instructed to. He blasted into space, going as fast as we possibly could. And with Peter Pan, that was pretty darn fast! Before I could let out a scream, we were facing Neverland from the sky.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Peter said, waving his arms in front of my beloved place.


	3. Nine in the Afternoon

**Author's Note:** Hi! Jenny again! I'm glad all of you love my story! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit... I've been super-busy!! I'll try to update more. And some of you think Wendy is acting weird; well she's supposed to be acting like that. One of the reasons why Peter came back to her was because she could realize that being fourteen isn't being an adult. Also, if you don't know the song Absolutely, I highly reccomend searching: "absolutely (story of a girl)" on YouTube and viewing the Peter Pan version. That video inspired this story!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXPECT FOR THE NEW LOST BOYS!**

**Song of the Chapter: Nine in the Afternoon by Panic! At The Disco  
Song of the Story: Absolutely (Story of a Girl) by Nine Days**

* * *

I was still. Looking over Neverland from this high in the sky filled my insides with the joyful feeling I had been missing since I was twelve. I felt like a child again, only I didn't care. I was perfectly happy with the setting I was in. I'm not sure if you've ever seen Neverland; but let me tell you, it's something else. It's not something that one can explain; kind of like the song Nine in the Afternoon by Panic! At The Disco. Like it's something so crazy, so impossible, so amazing, so incredible, that the only way to explain it is with something else impossible, like nine in the afternoon. Because every sensible person knows that nine is not in the afternoon.

"Is it everything you remember?" Peter asked me. I remembered that Peter was right next to me.

"Yes, only better." I whispered happily, still gazing at the beautiful island.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Peter screamed, diving toward the mermaid's lagoon. I laughed and followed him.

"Race ya there!" I shouted.

"YER ON!" He shouted back, flying full-speed-ahead. I laughed to myself, knowing I would never be able to out-fly Peter Pan.

When my feet touched the soft grass, Peter was lying on one of the mermaid's rocks, waiting for me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He grinned.

"Suntanning!" He exclaimed in a high-pitched voice. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Are you ready to meet the new Lost Boys, plus Rita?" Peter asked me. I nodded.

"You'll be our mother again, right?" Peter said, checking to make sure I hadn't changed my mind.

"Of course!!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down.

The walk wasn't very far, and it was peaceful. We passed a rose bush and Peter attempted to tear off a rose, pricking himself in the finger. He sat down, and blood was spurting from his arm. I knew at once he had hit an artery.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, pressing his hand against the cut.

"Wait." I instructed. I tore off a piece of cloth from my sleeve and pressed it against his wound.

"You hit an artery." I told him. He looked confused.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"It's a blood vessel that carries your blood from the heart all around your body." I explained. I could tell by the look on his face that he still didn't get it.

"You'll be fine. It's not a big cut." I told him. I wrapped the torn piece of cloth around his arm and tied it tightly.

"Is that good?" I asked. Peter nodded. I grinned.

"'Kay, now let's meet the Lost Boys!" I said excitedly. We reached Hangman's tree.

"Didn't Hook bomb this place?" I asked.

"Nah. He tried to, but the Twins made sure he didn't. That was back when the Twins were still with us, of course." Peter added. I nodded, remembering the identical boys dressed in animal fur. They were my favorites.

"LOST BOYS!! LINE UP!!" Peter bellowed as we slid down Peter's slide to Hangman Tree. I heard loud, clumsy footsteps pounding towards us, and four boys and one girl appeared through different passageways. They all formed a straight line; saluting Peter.

"You remember me telling you about Wendy, right?" He asked. They all nodded.

"State your name and business." Peter said. Wendy giggled as the first boy, who looked about thirteen, stepped forward.

"I'm Neeko. Peter rescued me from a poor family in Jamaica two years ago and I like to read. I'm the only Lost Boy that knows his age and I'm fourteen." The boy said. His skin was a dark and his hair was shoulder-length and almost black, in dreadlocks. His nose was huge and his eyelashes were long and black, framing his (surprisingly) green eyes. He was only wearing dirty red pants that looked as though someone had torn them off at the knees. There were tatoos on his chest and his toenails were black. (Painted? Or from dirty? Wendy couldn't tell.)

"I'm Rita. Peter found me on a beach in Malibu, California where I secretly lived in an old beach shack. That was a year ago. I like to sword duel and shoot bows 'n arrows. And Neeko was wrong, I know my age and I'm thirteen!" The girl said. She had a tan that definately showed she was from California and her dirty-blonde hair was in a long braid. Rita had a pointy nose. Her eyes were a very pretty dark brown and she was as tall as Peter. Next, a boy who looked around eight stepped forward.

"I'm Meath. Peter got me in Ireland a year-and-a-half ago! I like to play with fairies!" the boy said cheerfully with a thick Irish accent. He had pale skin and curly red hair. His face was covered in freckles and he had green eyes. He was a little shorter than Wendy and he was wearing a dirty-white shirt with long, ripped black jeans.

"I'm Ralphie! I'm not sure where Peter got me, 'cuz I can't 'member when. I've lived a leading life in Neverland! The best part is, I don't grow older!" The boy said excitedly. He had one blue eye and the other was brown. His long blonde hair was in a ponytail and he was wearing shorts made out of leaves.

"I'm Peanut. I like to have fun." The youngest Lost Boy said. He was tiny, about four or five. He had tan skin and jet-black messy hair.

"Lost Boys, Wendy is gonna be our mother."


End file.
